fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Acererak
Summary Acererak is a demilich that fought Xavier Nightchild ages ago, managing to capture and kill most of his party, holding them as trophies. Decades later, Xavier enlisted the help of a party of a dozen adventurers to incapacitate Acererak, and take back his fallen allies. In life, Acererak spent his days traveling the multiverse, searching for relics of great power to lure adventurers to their death. He did this for entertainment, and to defy the gods themselves. Appearance Acererak was, in life, a tall, intimidating figure, with magic flowing from him like water. Now, in death, Acererak maintains a look of a man with skin hanging tightly to his ancient bones. His eyes burn blue with the power of his magic. Personality Acererak is, by and large, cruel. He is known for designing dungeons with insurmountable obstacles specifically to kill adventurers attempting to get the treasure he has within. His motives are ultimately unknown, for even though he has the potency to ascend to godhood (as well as a fair slice of followers), he refuses to do so. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Acererak the Demilich Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Many millennia Classification: Evil Demilich Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown, likely Oerth Weight: Unknown Height: 205.74 cm Likes: Tormenting Adventurers, Having Power Over the Powerful Dislikes: Gods Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: None Hobbies: Placing relics at the bottom of impossible dungeons, watching adventurers die getting them Values: Enjoyment, Magic Martial Status: ??? Status: Deceased, Active Affiliation: NA Previous Affiliation: NA Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B, 6-B with magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Travel, Magic, Magic Nullification (Any magic that interacts with him has a chance to be passively nullified), Immunity to Death and Poison Manipulation (Is already dead and lacks the capacity to be poisoned), Invulnerability to All Mundane Damage (Weapons that do not possess supernatural traits do no damage to him), Truesight, Enhanced Resistance to Status Effects, Damage Reduction vs Cold and Electricity, Extrasensory Perception, Probability Manipulation, Resurrection, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7, and 8; dependent upon his Phylactery to grant him a new body), Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation, Opening/Closing, Necromancy, Power Nullification, Life Drain, Death Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Teleportation, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High), Void Manipulation, Aura, Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can effect spirits and even Abstract devils), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: City level (Can harm beings like Mogar and Balin with physical strikes), Country level (Slew the Nine False Gods, each of which should have been at least as powerful as those prepared to ascend to godhood; created the Tomb of Annihilation, an ever changing labyrinth of death traps. Comparable to Deathwing, who caused crustal movements and collapsed the area around Grim Batol) Speed: High Hypersonic (Laughably superior to low-level rogues, who can dodge the explosions of Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (His magic managed to lift an enormous boulder) Striking Strength: City Class (His weak melee strikes can harm Mogar of the Yeomanry), Country Class with magic Durability: At least Country level via magic (Could fight evenly with a pre-ascension Xavier Nightchild) Stamina: Infinite Range: Kilometers via magic Standard Equipment: Staff of the Forgotten One, Crown of Acererak's Ascension, Sphere of Annihilation Intelligence: Super Genius, rivals lesser gods of magic in their expertise and is considered a threat to the entire continent he inhabits Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Sucked out the souls of three party members * Temporarily resisted the effects of a Wish * Defeated Xavier Nightchild's party * Killed the Nine False Gods * Slew Artus Climber Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Acererak's Protection: Acererak protects the Tomb of Annihilation, changing the space within it occasionally. Within this tomb and around Acererak, certain abilities are passively nullified until Acererak is incapacitated. Put simply, this includes abilities that would attempt to escape the tomb- teleportation and dimensional travel being obvious choices. * Power Word: Kill Acererak choose one entity and that entity dies through intense death manipulation. * Time Stop: Acererak halts all progression of time for a brief period. * Maze: Acererak channels the powers of the Lady of Pain, transporting a foe to an extra-dimensional maze, keeping them within until they manage to escape. This does not work on Minotaurs or Demons. * Cloudkill: Acererak emits a cloud of lethal poison, slowly killing all within it. * Soul Drain: Acererak's skull drains the soul of an opponent, absorbing it into his being. With enough souls, Acererak will ascend to godhood. Upon the party finding them, Acererak needed only twelve souls. * Sphere of Annihilation: A small sphere is controlled by Acererak, and is a frightful object. The sphere is a perfect void, lacking in all substance and destroys whatever it touches in totality- if a small piece of a person is touched, that piece is ripped into its most basic elements, and cast into the void, never to be seen again. * Legendary Resistance: Acererak can undo a mistake he just made, making what was once a failure into a success. * Mind Blank: Acererak can wipe his own mind, making it as if it does not exist- this effectively makes him immune to mind-affecting attacks. * Teleport: Acererak can teleport without error to any point in the same universe he knows. * Frightening Gaze: Acererak can manually make it so his eye contact causes enemies to become so afraid they are unable to act. * Inflict Curse: Acererak points at a foe and, assuming they do not resist, they no longer can regain physical health in any way, and are weak to necrotic damage (i.e., that which relates to death) * Paralyzing Touch: Acererak's touch leaves enemies frozen in place for several minutes. * Disrupt Life: All living things within six meters of Acererak feel their life force being drained. * Phantasmal Killer: Acererak chooses one target. That target's worst fears become alive near them as an illusion that only they can see. This causes near-insanity levels of fear. * Chain Lightning: Acererak sets off an electric spark that surges through all life forms within close proximity of each other. * Truesight: Acererak's vision naturally sees through all magical illusions or enhancements- for example, if a creature is shapeshifted into a bear, he will see the original creature. Acererak's sight sees things as they truly are. * Rejuvenation: Upon "death", Acererak is reduced to a pile of dust. Some time later (several hours), Acererak rejuvenates, either regenerating from this dust or taking on a new body altogether. * Wall of Force: Simply put, a wall of pure physical force covers an area of Acererak's choosing. * Plane Shift: Acererak can change his plane of existence at will. * Ray of Disease: Very simply, a ray shoots from Acererak, causing sickness in the target. Note: Acererak's key for godhood is not included as he did not get the chance to achieve that level of existence. Should it occur within a battle, assume Acererak takes on an at least Low 2-C AP and several other notable abilities (Mid-Godly Regen, Precognition, etc etc). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mages Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users